Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a broadband wavelength swept light source, and in particular, to a vertical-cavity surface-emitting laser with a tunable cavity.
In general, an optical coherence tomography technology is achieved using a broadband wavelength swept light source, because the use of the broadband wavelength swept light source makes it possible to realize a high-resolution high-speed imaging.
A wavelength swept vertical-cavity surface-emitting laser, one of the broadband wavelength swept light sources, includes a mirror constituting a MEMS-based cavity. To achieve a stabilized operation property and a long lifetime, it is necessary to improve mechanical reliability of the mirror in the vertical-cavity surface-emitting laser. However, the conventional wavelength swept vertical-cavity surface-emitting laser suffers from low mechanical reliability of the mirror.